Helena Doyle/Art
Lena Doyle tends to paint more portraits than anything else, but really likes to try to paint anything if she has the time to try. Her artwork is on display through her website, in Alt.Coffee, some galleries and on her YouTube channel. She always has business cards on her and her portfolio is available for viewing upon request. Usually the portfolio is only brought with her when meeting with any gallery or potential client for commission pieces. 'Alt.Coffee' Alt.Coffee is where Lena Doyle does a much of her painting. Due to this, it is often where her work is first unveiled and some pieces remain there on display. In the gallery room, Lena has one painting on permanent display. It is a tall, thin canvas covered in oil paint depicting a woman in a forest wearing a long green dress. The dress and the woman's auburn hair are caught in a gentle breeze making this piece look a bit more ethereal or touched by a world of fantasy than a usual portrait. In the bottom corner it is signed, 'Lena, September 2009' When asked directly, Lena will say that the painting is not a self portrait. Since Lena dyed her hair after creating this painting, the mistake of believing it is a self portrait has become more common. She is a bit secretive about this painting, never giving too many details, but has admitted, "The woods are real. The woman is between reality and a dream, parts of someone I saw.. parts I created." On display in the Alt.Coffee coffee house: *''Mrs. Baker'': A portrait painting of a charming woman in her late 40's, looking a little better in the art than in reality. She is sitting in a chair in a corner of a room. That chair is within Alt.Coffee, revealing that the painting was created in the coffee house with the woman sitting in the corner. Beside the woman is a small table that has a white mug on it and nothing more. *''Shared Abstract'': It's a rather messy abstract piece. Lena and two other artists painted on the canvas at the same time. It was meant to just be filler on the wall when the coffee house opened, however it continues to remain on display. Three signatures mark the bottom. Although Lena does not work on many abstract pieces she has been known to admit she has become quite fond of this one. The experiment of working on a single painting with two other people is a pleasant memory. 'ACEO: Art Card, Editions and Originals' Small works of art about the same size as modern baseball cards (or 2 1/2" x 3 1/2"). Lena first started painting art cards to accompany prints within her portfolio, so that she could show small art originals to galleries. no more than one dozen art cards are in her portfolio at any given time. All of her art cards are signed in the front with her name, the month and the year. *'Silhouettes Collection.' In the 18th and 19th centuries the silhouette was a popular form of portraiture for those who could not afford a more detailed method of having their likenesses made. Having learned this, as well as being inspired by a scene in the 1995 film version of Sense and Sensibility, Lena thought it would be a rather romantic notion to start creating silhouettes. Each silhouette takes her no more than two hours, even if she takes her time with the details. Some of her silhouettes are of real people and some are not. Due to keeping the mystery, most are named with a number. **''One'': Black paint on canvas paper depicts the profile of Mister David Green. This was her first art card and it was painted in Alt.Coffee. **''Two'': This small painting is of Esther Vincent, a nice girl with fun, curly hair. **''Three'': Features from multiple people make up this imaginary man. However, upon close inspection and if one might be familiar with Jericho Nichols.. it would not be too difficult to notice that his features dominate the image. **''Four'': Lena talked her personal assistant, Isabella, into sitting long enough to have her profile captured. **''Five'': Not quite Jocelyn Reynard-Wellington, but strongly inspired by the woman. **''Six'': Lena's friend, Kirk 'b1n4ry' Thornton, did not agree to have a silhouette done of himself. However, when it was complete.. he did not seem to mind. **''Seven'': A self portrait. Only with the assistance of mirrors, was Lena able to even attempt to paint her own profile **''Eight'': A mix of features that look rather androgynous leaves the viewer wondering if this is a man or a woman. When asked, Lena just smiles. **''Nine'': The profile of a man wearing a fedora. Although the face does not look like him, the hat is just like the one worn by Jason Bard. **''Ten'': (New Dec. 10th!) Quite different than any other of her pieces, this profile lacks any sign of hair, as the person seems to be shorn clean. (Painted shortly after meeting Roman Akana.) *'Flowers Collection.' Usually known for her portrait pieces, Lena found the small size of art cards perfect to experiment with. She seeks out flowers growing wildly or even walks into a flower shop if needed. Flowers she buys are often then left in a vase in the gallery at Alt.Coffee. **''Dark Pink Rose'': Knowing it is a cliche did not stop Lena, she went into a flower shop and bought a rose. Trying to paint it amused her greatly. She might never part with this art card. **''Daisies'': When walking, Lena saw a yard with daisies in it. She discreetly took a photo with her digital camera and used the photo as a guide to create the small painting. **''Red Tulip'': A soft green foggy background and a single red tulip in a blue drinking glass. **''Baby's Breath'': The card looks like a snowy scene, until the viewer looks closer and sees tiny little white flowers. **''Dandelion'': Sure, it's a weed.. but it looked cheerful to Lena, so she painted it. **''Orchid'': (New Dec. 10th!) Lena thought this flower had a unique beauty to it, which amused her greatly due to it's meaning being 'refined beauty.' The bloom dominates the art card and there is a hint of pale blue for a background. **''Thistle'': (New Dec. 10th!) Although this flower has sharp prickles, choice deep pink-purple makes it somehow look inviting. **''Hibiscus'': (New Dec. 10th!) Recommended by Roman Akana at Sorrow's End as a plant from Hawaii, Lena thought it a fun challenge to try to paint this vibrant flower. 'YouTube' With the help of Kirk 'b1n4ry' Thornton, Lena now has a YouTube channel, established October 2010. It is embedded on her website: LenaDoyle.com. The idea was to take a couple of videos, just for the fun of it.. however, she now has a new video posted once or twice a week. Videos consist of her chatting with the camera (more so directed toward Kirk, as he holds the camera) as she paints. *''Episode 1'': A painting of a swing set looks complete, but Lena paints in a little girl sitting on a swing. She tells Kirk how she has not outgrown liking swings and hopes to have a swing set in her backyard someday when she has a house. As she puts a few finishing touches on the face of the little girl she tells Kirk, "See, that's still me." His voice is heard asking, "Is it okay if I put this on YouTube?" To which Lena replies, "Alright." *''Episode 2'': Lena is standing by an easel that has an 8"x10" canvas secured to it. Using only black and white paint, she is seen painting a guy holding a digital camera as if taking a photo or a video. She says, "Stay still.. I will try to be quick." Kirk is heard saying very slowly, "Slooowest camerrrrra warrrr evvvver." Lena has a giggle fit and then resumes painting. Later she says, "I think I'm done. What do you think?" The video ends without ever hearing a reply. But on YouTube, people left comments to answer her. *''Episode 3'': Lena has her back to the camera, blocking most of the canvas in front of her. Her right arm can be seen moving to paint. Kirk's voice can be heard asking, "Do you really make up faces?" She looks over her shoulder and tells him, "You can't always find a model." She then moves aside revealing she is painting a man sitting on a set of outdoor steps. Lena continues to paint, but chatters a bit, "It's like putting together a puzzle from different memories. Can you tell this is from Sky Park?" She points to the steps. The voice behind the camera replies, "Somewhere along the promenade?" Lena smiles brightly, "Yes." Kirk asks, "Does it have a name yet?" Lena resumes painting and replies, "Not yet. Hopefully it will come to me before I finish.." In a YouTube comment Kirk replies to questions about the title, 'She called it The Quiet Poet.' *''Episode 4'': The video is pointed at a painting in progress. It shows a young woman dressed in a Halloween costume to look like witch. There was a choice to keep green skin and warts absent, giving the 'witch' a beautiful, friendly appearance. The woman holds a broom in one hand and a plastic jack-o-lantern container in the other. Lena can be heard saying, "Found it." Then she moves in front of the camera with a tube of paint and puts a bit of paint on something just outside the video frame. Kirk can be heard asking, "Are you excited about Halloween?" Lena starts painting some details on the hand holding the plastic pumpkin as she replies, "Wearing different costumes certainly is fun." Kirk says, "You usually don't do too many holiday specific paintings. What's this for?" Lena continues painting, "Fun." Then she adds, "Needed more decorations for Halloween." She then switches brushes and grabs a bit of color. Then she turns and seems to stare at the camera before returning to the painting. The reason for the stare is revealed, "She's going to have your eyes." Kirk can be heard chuckling, "Poor witch." *''Episode 5'': The camera moves through a hallway with lockers on either side of it and then moves through a blue curtain. A voice never before heard in the Lena videos asks, "What are you doing?" Kirk can be heard whispering, "Sneaking up on Lena, shhh." The video appears to be in a coffee house, moving to sneak up from behind as Lena is sitting in a chair. Viewing over her shoulder is a single red tulip in a blue drinking glass. She's painting on canvas paper the size of a trading card. The camera gets closer and closer until it is clear it is just about leaning over her shoulder. Lena exclaims wordlessly and Kirk can be heard laughing. She looks afraid for a fraction of a second until she realizes it is Kirk. She looks into the camera with a smile, "You're lucky you didn't ruin the painting." The view shakes a bit from Kirk trying not to laugh too much. He can be heard saying, "You should've seen your face!" The view of the camera shifts toward the ground and the video ends. *''Episode6'': The camera is on Lena, moving to rest at her side. She has a work-in-progress painting on an easel and a table displaying a white carnation next to an antique book. The painting on the canvas shows what appears to be a male arm, clothed in a black suit and formal white gloves offering a single white carnation. The main figure in the painting is a young woman with curly black hair and bright blue eyes. She stands in a white dress holding a book in her hand labeled, 'The Language of Flowers.' She seems to be looking up the meaning of a white carnation. Kirk's voice can be heard, "Why a carnation?" Lena turns to look toward the camera briefly glancing toward the open book she has on display, "A white carnation means: Sweet and lovely, innocence, pure love, faithfulness." She sighs, "I think it's romantic." The camera keeps rolling, the quiet sounds of brush touching canvas can be heard as the view stays on Lena and her painting. *''Episode7'': (New Episode! Dec. 10th.) The camera is on a white door that opens to reveal the Art Studio at Alt.Coffee. Lena is sitting with a bouquet of flowers in a clear glass vase, that she is painting on an 16x20 inch canvas. Kirk's voice can be heard behind the camera, "I thought you were hiding in here painting." Lena looks up and smiles toward the camera, "I wasn't hiding." She then looks back to the flowers and resumes painting. Kirk asks, "Now flowers are your models?" She replies, "This time. I like my Chivalry Bouquet." She points to the fresh flowers, "Orchid means refined beauty. Thistle for nobility. Hibiscus is a rare beauty, delicate beauty and some Fennel added for strength. Doesn't it make you think of knights and ladies in waiting?" Kirk can be heard chuckling, "You're such a girl." *''Episode8'': Coming Soon! 'LenaDoyle Dot Com' Lena's website has a small biography page explaining her education at university, her love of art and how long she has been creating pieces. A gallery page shows paintings and displays if the originals are available for purchase or only prints. A contact page links to how to contact Lena through her personal assistant Isabella. She writes a blog entry on the first of every month, explaining what happened in regard to her art the past month and her plans for the future month. (Copy/pasted from an email from Lena and posted on the site by either Isabella or Kirk). A Twitterfeed on the same page as an events calendar announces where Lena is going to be. (Gallery, etc. Anything professional, nothing personal). As of October 2010 there is a page dedicated specifically for embedded videos from her YouTube account. Although Lena adores working with large canvases, she started working on smaller pieces in October 2010. Due to this, there are some cheaper pieces available for purchase on her website. She started working on smaller pieces due to not having much time to paint for herself outside of the November 2010 Charity Auction event. However, discovering that the choice to make smaller pieces made her work more accessible to others, it seems that mixing small with the large will be a continuing habit. 2010 Events *'November 2010 Charity Auction': A charity event hosted by Jocelyn Reynard-Wellington to raise money for a local orphanage. Lena was asked to help out to replace an artist that had backed out. Hearing it was for such a good cause, Lena certainly wanted to help out. **'(Masterpiece)' After The Rain: 60" × 84" (5x7 feet) gallery wrapped stretched canvas, oil painting of a tall man wearing formal clothing. Gray and white blend along the edges of the painting, creating a light fog that allows only hints of familiar mountain shapes to be seen in the distance. Everything shines, looking as if it had just stopped raining moments ago. A medium mixed with the oil paint gives the shiny surfaces the appearance that the painting might never dry. Top hat, walking stick, pocket watch, waistcoat, cravat.. the figure in the painting looks very much like a romanticized Victorian gentleman. His most striking feature is the warmth in his eyes as they appear all the more lively due to seemingly following any viewer as they move. Although the painting may look like it is an example of realism, there is something surreal about it inviting the viewer to imagine that Victorian gentleman might reach out of the painting and introduce himself. In the bottom corner it is signed, 'Lena, October 2010' **''Lily and The Weeping Stones'': 48" x 60" (4x5 feet) gallery wrapped stretched canvas, oil painting of a little girl dancing. Two large trees frame within the painting, making the viewer look into a small clearing just beyond. Wild flowers and weeds mingle in the overgrown clearing, parted only by a small stream beginning with a pile of stones that look as if they are weeping from continuous water flow. Branches from the maple trees are covered in green leaves, blocking much of the pale blue sky, casting shadows on a girl that appears to be ten years old. The girl, even in some shadows, has been painted in a way that she has a glow to her as if the artist was depicting a heavenly angel. Her dark brown hair looks unruly as it often covers one of her warm brown eyes. She wears a light purple dress and carries a ribbon that appears to have been removed from her hair. The flow of her dress and the sweeping of her hair shows this is a moment caught in time, of a little girl dancing amongst the overgrowth. In the bottom corner it is signed, 'Lena, October 2010' Inspired by a meadow within the Richard Matthews Forest Reserve. **''Majesty'': 36" x 48" (3x4 feet) gallery wrapped stretched canvas, oil painting of a beautiful woman. Blond hair mingling with shadows, partially obscures the view of an alluring woman's face, and cascades over an exposed shoulder. Her eyes are closed, but light touches her face patiently waiting for those eyes to open. Intricate details near the lips and along strands of hair help to capture the fragile beauty of this angelic being. In the bottom corner it is signed, 'Lena, November 2010' This is a portrait painting of Jocelyn Reynard-Wellington. *'Utopia': A chance to paint part of the decor at Utopia owned by Natasha Larson. **''Untitled'': The project cannot move froward until Lena meets with Eoin Lang but she is clearly excited about it. *'DJ Succubus': A chance to create album cover art for DJ Succubus (Zoe Dresden). (Consultation) (In Progress.) ** The Succubus Club - DJ Succubus Album Cover: 30" × 36" (2.5x3 feet) gallery wrapped stretched canvas, oil painting of an album cover. There is a tall tower filling up the entire left side of the canvas. Along the right, a road leads to the horizon where there is a shadowy city skyline. The architecture and streets look very much like the inside of of a computer altered to look like an urban setting. There is faded graffiti showing words like, 'Succubus', 'b1n4ry', 'The Kernel' and 'Blue Shift' marking the sides of some buildings. The lighting brings almost all the attention to a large balcony and a room within the tower. In that room is bright, colorful streams of light point toward a small stage where the recognizable form of DJ Succubus can be seen. On the floor before her are a variety of people dancing. Amongst those dancers is a beautiful young woman with auburn hair, smiling. In the sky, clouds part to reveal a full moon illuminating the text, 'The Succubus Club, DJ Succubus 2010.' In the bottom corner, almost completely blending in with the cyberpunk environment, it is signed, 'Lena, November 2010' *'SF Business Networking Mixer': A gallery in San Fransisco, known for always have new, fresh art.. they sought out fresh blood. Thankfully, due to a link to Lena's YouTube channel, her pretty face was found. **'November 17-22 2010 San Francisco, CA.' It was a bit of a whirlwind, for Lena, being contacted in regard to her '' 'White Carnation' '' piece (as seen on Lena's YouTube Channel - Episode 6) and invited to come mingle at an upscale event. All expenses paid and her painting was on display among the work of many other artists. The main event took place on Thursday, November 18, 2010 6-9PM at a San Francisco gallery. The entire venue was used for a SF Business Networking Mixer. It was rather posh, like a private red carpet event where she was encouraged to dress in formal attire and socialize with select executives and decision-makers of the San Francisco area. With a face like hers, maybe someone will remember her? And, if she's lucky.. maybe they remember her art as well.' Sold!' ..To a lech+jerk, but she got double the money out of the deal. The Faces of Crystal Springs Lena advertised locally as she began her collection of 24 portrait paintings. Models of all shapes and sizes, with no experience required were paid fifty dollars after signing a release form and sitting for one hour. Each piece is painted on a 16"x20" canvas. Upon completion of the collection, she has spent a full day looking at the faces of Crystal Springs. *''Zoe Dresden: A young woman with black waist length hair that has hints of a dark blue tint. Bold red bangs frame her face, drawing attention to her bright green eyes and thin narrow eyebrows. Her hair is parted by her left ear, displaying eight earrings. Great care has been put into the intricate details of the woman's eyes and the earrings. The style of the painting diminishes focus from the woman's yellow t-shirt and baggy blue jeans, encouraging the viewer to look deeply into those bright green eyes. The way the light touches those eyes, one might expect them to blink at any moment. In the bottom corner it is signed, 'Lena, October 2010' (Log.) *Jason Bard: A very handsome young man with black straight hair long enough to partly obscure his blue eyes. He is depicted in medieval garb, down on one knee, holding a sword in his hands. The hands are held open flat acting like a table for the sword. It would look like he was offering his services to a king. This humble, heroic figure is enveloped in soothing shades of green from the woods surrounding him. In the bottom corner it is signed, 'Lena, November 2010' When asked about the painting, Lena replies, "I always thought the most heroic people were those who gave their service without ego." *''Title Here: Hour three, etc. *''Title Here'': Hour four, etc. :((Do you want your character painted by Lena? Just page or @mail Greyness/Lena requesting RP.)) Available For Purchase Most of Lena's paintings are available for purchase. Those that have been sold or are not for sale are always available in print form through her website. Prints are a much more affordable option when attempting to have her art on display at home or in the workplace. Lena is available to give small tours in person of art she is currently working on.. as well as to work on commission paintings, especially portrait pieces. Simply call her personal assistant, Isabella, to set up an appointment. (This is ideal for those who have places on the grid and want to add a new custom +view description, if they have the resources.) Personal Collection Sometimes an artist wants to keep a few pieces just for themselves. These are not for sale and usually hidden from public viewing. *''From Above'': A landscape image with difficult terrain. Above is a man and a woman holding hands, looking down at a painter, painting them from afar. The couple have light around them, clearly signifying their angelic-like state. The painter looks small, distant and alone. This is a self portrait of Lena painting her parents after their death. *''The Storm'': The image of a cloaked figure as seen from behind. The only hint of it being a woman, is their dress swept to one side in the wind. Above the woman is a dark sky with cloud-to-cloud lightning. Although the coloring seems very dark, there is something very confident, powerful and brave about the imagery. *''Camera Shy'': Work in progress. There is someone in her life who is camera shy. However, having learned the possible short life span of Garou, she began working on this piece so that she could remember him should he ever die. Every time she sees him, she makes adjustments to the painting to best capture his likeness. *''His Mirror'': Work in progress. David Green in modern clothing, viewing himself in the mirror. On the other side of the looking glass is himself in clothing more suited for the Victorian Era. She has yet to decide if she will hide this painting or give it to him as a gift. It is far from complete. Concepts not yet put to canvas: :The Fates: Rena, Jocelyn and one other, depicting the white-robed personifications of destiny. :The Warrior: Revisiting an image of Jason, this time placing him in a position of a more traditional hero.